


Don't let me go

by cwaniak



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Jealous Harry, M/M, Poor Louis, Secret Relationship, harry is real twat, louis likes jack daniells too much
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-07
Updated: 2014-03-07
Packaged: 2018-01-14 23:14:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1282300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cwaniak/pseuds/cwaniak
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis jest zmęczony walczeniem o ten związek, a Harry wydaje się nie zauważać żadnych problemów. Czy jedna kłótnia i jedna piosenka na pianinie mogą zmienić cały ich świat?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't let me go

**Author's Note:**

> Zdecydowanie zainspirowałam się piosenką _Don't let me go_. 
> 
> [Piosenka, którą gra Louis.](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=9limoBPkiFc)

  
Trzymam twoją dłoń, a to sprawia, że nie mogę oddychać. Twój dotyk przyprawia mnie o palpitacje serca i jestem pewien, że kiedyś będzie przyczyną mojej śmierci. Uśmiechasz się delikatnie ściskając moją dłoń.

\- Wchodzicie za 3…2…1…

Przeraźliwie światło oślepia mnie, a twoja dłoń wyślizguje się z mojej a ja czuje się jakbym tracił tlen. Nigdy nie sądziłem, że wpłyniesz w ten sposób na mój świat.

Obserwuje cię podczas koncertu. Uwielbiam oglądać jak poprawiasz, co chwilę swoje włosy, mimo że są w idealnym stanie czy to jak ukazujesz zmarszczki na swojej twarzy, gdy coś cię rozśmieszy. Albo, gdy ukazujesz swoje piękne dołeczki w policzkach, od których, nie tylko mi, ale również milionom dziewczyn miękną kolana, a ja mogę nazywać je, chociaż po części swoimi. Uwielbiam, gdy wybuchasz gromkim śmiechem, albo, gdy chichoczesz, gdy coś cię zawstydzi. Kocham twoje oczy. Te zielone, kocie oczy, które wręcz świecą swoim własnym blaskiem. Kocham wszystko w tobie. Wszystkie te małe rzeczy, które dostrzegam, które pozwalają mi każdego dnia zakochiwać się w tobie na nowo.

Po koncercie nawet nie próbuje cię zatrzymywać. Znowu gdzieś znikasz, a ja nie mam prawa cię zatrzymywać. To boli wiesz? To tak cholernie boli… Świadomość, że nigdy nie pokochasz mnie tak jak ja kocham ciebie, że byłem dla ciebie najważniejszy a teraz jestem nikim. Osobą, którą widzisz codziennie, która już nie interesuje cię tak jak interesowała na początku. Mimo iż mówisz, że jest inaczej. Twoje słowa są piękne, szkoda tylko, że nieprawdziwe.

_Nie daj mi odejść Hazz, bo jestem zmęczony samotnością._

Co się z nami stało? Gdzie podział się Harry i Louis? My dwoje przeciwko światu - tak mówiłeś. Tylko, dlaczego czuje się tak jakbym sam toczył te bitwę, podczas gdy tracę grunt pod nogami. Tracę ciebie. Wysuwasz się delikatnie z moich objęć a ja jestem już zmęczony zatrzymywaniem cię w nich.

Wchodzę do garderoby i nawet nie biorę prysznica, wiem, że będę mógł zrobić to w domu, chcąc zabić czas, który płynął zbyt wolno – oczywiście w samotności. Wzdycham, wciągając na siebie dżinsy. Wiem, że już na mnie czeka. Widziałem ją na koncercie. Eleanor. Gdybym czuł coś do jakiejkolwiek dziewczyny byłaby to El. Jednak między nami jest… hm, nie jest to nienawiść, ale sympatia też nie. O, może ładniej brzmi, że się wzajemnie tolerujemy. Jednak ona wciąż wydawała się lepszą towarzyszką, niż cztery ściany i okno.

\- Hej Lou – mówi szatynka, zamykając za sobą drzwi. Wzdrygam się na dźwięk jej głosu, odwracając się w stronę dziewczyny.

\- Els – odpowiadam, zaszokowany jej widokiem. Szatynka rumieni się, opuszczając głowę.

\- Kazali mi tu przyjść, więc, ja…

\- Jest w porządku Eleanor.

\- Jaa.. Nawet nie wiem, po co, bo zaraz i tak pójdziesz do domu… A ja…

\- Może, chociaż ten jeden, pieprzony raz zróbmy wyjątek i napijmy się razem whisky? Dzisiaj dla ciebie mogę zrobić wyjątek i napić się whisky bez coli…

\- Lou – dziewczyna podnosi na mnie swoje duże, brązowe oczy. – Wiem, że za sobą nie przepadamy…

\- Els proszę, chociaż jeden raz nie pozwól mi być samemu.

Calder kiwa głową, niepewna, co zrobić z dłońmi.

Rzucam ostatnie spojrzenie w lustro, poprawiając palcami końcówki włosów. Podchodzę do dziewczyny, otwieram przed nią drzwi, przyciągając ją do siebie ramieniem.

Po drodze zaszliśmy do sklepu, wykupiłem ostatniego Johnnie Walkera i Jacka Daniel’sa, gdyby zabrakło mi alkoholu wieczorem. Dziewczyna okazała się naprawdę świetną towarzyszką. Jej uśmiech towarzyszył mi nawet wtedy, kiedy o mały włos nie stłukłem whisky. Wchodzimy do domu, a wokół mnie jest aura śmiechu i ogólnej radości, co przekłada się na mój humor i pozytywne patrzenie na świat, o ile było to możliwe w mojej sytuacji.

\- Siadaj – mówię, wskazując dziewczynie salon, a sam udaje się do kuchni po dwie szklanki. Wzdycham widząc, jak twój ulubiony kubek, który zresztą ci kupiłem, stoi zakurzony w kącie. Krzywie się i natychmiast odganiam swoje pesymistyczne myśli w najdalsze zakątki mojego umysłu. Biorę dwie szklanki, coca-cole i wracam do dziewczyny, która stała przy kominku.

\- Tęsknisz za nim prawda? – Pyta, po czym utkwiła we mnie swoje brązowe oczy.

Przygryzam wargę, stawiając rzeczy na stole, niepewny jak powinienem odpowiedzieć.

\- T…tak – jęczę.

\- Gdzie on teraz jest? – Mruży oczy, marszcząc nosek. – Nie powinien być z tobą? Nie powinien siedzieć z ukochanym mężczyzną i cieszyć się jego obecnością?

\- Ja… Els… To nie jest… - zamyślam się, starając się ubrać to w odpowiednie słowa – proste. Harry nie wiem, co się z nim ostatnio dzieje, ale go tu nie ma, więc możemy zejść z tego tematu? Proszę?

\- Och, Lou-Lou – dodaje dziewczyna. – Tak mi przykro. Naprawdę myślisz, że to już koniec? Wiesz, że wszystko da się odbudować prawda?

\- Tak, wiem, ale… jestem już zmęczony byciem tym, który się stara Els. Widzisz gdzieś tu Harry’ego? Halo Hazz? – Wołam, zaglądając za telewizor. – A może tu się schowałeś? – Otwieram szafkę, czym tylko wywołuje perlisty śmiech dziewczyny. – Nie ma go, jak zawsze, jak każdego wieczora. Wydaje mi się, że widzi mnie tylko, gdy czegoś potrzebuje. Ja… Przestałem mu wystarczać, wiesz? – Powiedziałem smutno, niemal połykając ostatnie słowa.

\- Nie mów tak Lou! Jesteś wyjątkowym chłopakiem i cieszę się, że mogę z tobą chodzić. Jesteś moim ulubionym pseudo-chłopakiem.

\- Jestem twoim jedynym pseudo-chłopakiem.

\- Dlatego ulubionym.

Wzdycham, odganiając napływające łzy. Podchodzę do stolika. Odkręcam butelkę i nalewam sobie oraz dziewczynie whisky. Podaje jej szklankę.

\- Po maluchu – mówi Calder i przechyla szklankę. Podążam w jej ślady. Przyjemne palenie wita moje gardło, a w ustach wciąż został ślad karmelu i alkoholu.

Po tej szklance przyszła kolejna i jeszcze jedna, a po nich była następna. Czuje się całkowicie rozluźniony, jakby procenty krążące w mojej krwi rozwiązały jakiś trybik w moim mózgu. Nie czuje już przygnębienia, czerpie radość z chwili, która właśnie trwa.

\- Jak byłam mała wręcz uwielbiałam zimę, dlatego ojciec zawsze zabierał mnie na sanki. I któregoś razu wiezie mnie na sankach i po prostu wypadłam. Leżałam w śniegu 15 minut, dopóki ojciec nie zjarzył się, że wypadłam.

Śmieje się, wyobrażając sobie to wydarzenie. Słyszę jak drzwi wejściowe otwierają się. Momentalnie spinam wszystkie mięśnie, a El posyła mi uspokajające spojrzenie. Wydycham głęboko.

\- Co tu się dzieje? – Pytasz, mrużąc oczy na obrazek, który zastajesz.

\- Dobrze się bawimy, co nie Louis? – Odpowiada dziewczyna, uśmiechając się szeroko. Jęczę wewnętrznie. Zaraz się pobiją.

\- Nie wiem, czy Lou może dobrze bawić się z tobą – prychasz, a ja rzucam ci zdziwione spojrzenie.

\- Wiesz Harry powiem ci coś. Nie musi się dobrze bawić, ale jestem przy nim okej? Bo nie widziałam, żebyś ty siedział naprzeciwko niego przez ostatnie cztery godziny i starał się utrzymać jego dobry humor.

\- Byłem zajęty… - mówisz przez zęby, a ja wiem, że to twoja stała wymówka.

\- Ty zawsze jesteś. Dam ci dobrą radę Harry. Doceń to, co masz, bo niedługo może być za późno wiesz? Tak tylko mówię.

\- Louis jest mój – syczysz, a ja niemal czuje jad w twoim głosie. – A teraz zejdź mi z oczu.

Dziewczyna wstaje, obrzucając go pogardliwym spojrzeniem. Odprowadzam ją do drzwi.

\- Dziękuje Els – mówię, przytulając ją do siebie. – Przepraszam za wszystko.

\- Nie masz, za co Lou. Musimy to kiedyś powtórzyć – chichocze, wychodząc z naszego domu.

\- Co to miało znaczyć? – Słyszę twój głos za sobą. Odwracam się. Widzę jak opierasz się o framugę drzwi, a twoja twarz jest bez wyrazu.

\- Spotkałem się z El, to wszystko.

\- Wolisz ją, prawda? – Pytasz, a ja otwieram szeroko usta.

\- Co?

\- To chyba oczywiste, że zamienisz mnie na nią, prędzej czy później.

\- Te imprezowanie chyba kompletnie wyprało ci mózg – prycham, chcąc wejść do salonu. Stajesz mi na drodze, a ja przepycham cię ramieniem, po czym siadam na sofie. Czuje na sobie twoje spojrzenie. Tych pięknych szmaragdowych oczu, które kocham.

\- Wolę imprezować, niż… - przerywasz, a ja odwracam się w twoją stronę.

\- Niż co Harry?

\- Nic…

\- Powiedz to, powiedz to jak bardzo mnie nienawidzisz i chcesz, żebym zniknął. Powiedz to jak spędzasz czas z każdym tylko nie ze mną. Powiedz to jak bardzo mną gardzisz i to jak mnie nie kochasz. POWIEDZ TO! – Krzyczę, nawet nie wiedząc, kiedy po moich policzkach pojawiają się łzy.

\- CO MAM POWIEDZIEĆ? To, że pieprzysz Calder? Jesteś dziwką Tomlinson – odpowiadasz, a ja czuje jak cały mój świat się zatrzymuje. Spoglądam w twoją twarz, prosząc cię w myślach, żebyś to cofnął, cofnął te kilka słów, które zawisły między nami.

\- Wiesz, co Harry? – mówię, łamiącym się głosem. – Pieprz się! Ja… mam dosyć. Dosyć bycia twoją rzeczą, której potrzebujesz tylko po to, żeby się zabawić. Nie jestem facetem na jedną noc do cholery! Istnieję i mam uczucia Harry wiesz? Jestem już zmęczony ratowaniem nas Hazz, ja się poddaje – szepczę ostatnie słowa, połykając łzy. Zabieram stojącego Jacka Daniel’sa i przepycham się w kierunku schodów. Widzę, jak twoje ręce próbują mnie zatrzymać, ale jest za późno. Nie cofniesz wypowiedzianych słów.

_Nie daj mi odejść Hazz, bo jestem zmęczony uczuciem samotności._

Wchodzę do pokoju, właściwie wbiegam tam trzaskając drzwiami. Do mojego pokoju, bo tylko tu nie wejdziesz. Od razu zamykam drzwi na zamek. Słyszę twoje kroki w korytarzu, które zagłuszam muzyką w The Hits Radio. Spoglądam na biurko, na którym znajduje się tyle rzeczy. Wystarczy jeden ruch ręki, żeby znalazły się one na podłodze. Nie obchodzi mnie to, że w domu rozlega się jeden wielki huk. Śmieje się gardłowo, przełykając gorzkie łzy rozpaczy. Siadam na łóżku. W moich dłoniach ląduje butelka Jacka. Biorę sporego łyka, nie przejmując się tym, że alkohol pali moje gardło. Opadam na poduszki i dopiero teraz dostrzegam, że te łóżko zostało zrobione dla jednej osoby. Łzy spływają strużkiem po mojej twarzy, a ja dławię się nimi. Wyglądam przez okno, biorąc kolejny łyk whisky. Niebo jest po przeplatane gwiazdami. W oddali jedna z nich spada, a ja nawet nie zdążyłem pomyśleć życzenia.

 

_Ciemne niebo dzisiejszej nocy jest jasne, mimo mroku panującego wokoło. Gwiazdy świecą niczym małe lampiony oświetlając świat swoim blaskiem. Jest sierpień, ostatni miesiąc naszej wolności, przed powrotem na trasę. Zabrałeś mnie tutaj, a ja nigdy nie widziałem piękniejszego miejsca na ziemi. Piasek, nagrzany przez słońce ogrzewa moje ciało. Delikatna bryza muska moje ciało. W oddali słychać leniwy szum morza, którego fale obijają się o brzeg. Leżę beztrosko na piasku wpatrując się w niebo. Taka prosta czynność daje mi tyle radości, ile nowa zabawka dla dziecka. Czuję obok siebie twoją obecność. Twój oddech delikatnie muska moje ucho, a ja chichoczę pod nosem. Czasami bawię się twoimi loczkami, wywołując u ciebie ciche pomruki, niczym u małego kociaka._

_\- Louis? - Pytasz, a ja uśmiecham się lekko. Uwielbiam sposób, w jaki moje imię brzmi w twoich ustach._

  _\- Mmm?_

_ \- Ja… _

_ Spoglądam w niebo, które przecina blask spadającej gwiazdy. _

_ \- Ko… _

_ \- Widziałeś Harry? - Mówię podekscytowany, odwracając się w twoim kierunku. Twoje zielone oczy wpatrują się w moje. W twoim spojrzeniu widzę głębie, ciepło i nieznane mi uczucie, którego wcześniej tam nie było. W tym momencie mam tylko jedno jedyne marzenie. _

_\- Widziałem LouBear \- mówisz, głaszcząc opuszkami palców mój policzek, a ja wtulam się w twoją dłoń._

_ Odwracam głowę, szukając kolejnych spadających gwiazd. Nie dostrzegam momentu, w którym ty wdrapujesz się na mnie. Twoja twarz jest minimetry od mojej, a twoje oczy zdają się świecić w ciemności. _

_ \- Może i jestem nastoletnim frajerem, bo uwielbiam The Notebook i Love Actually. Może to głupie, ale mam tylko jedne marzenie Lou - szepczesz - by mój przyjaciel kochał mnie równie mocno, jak ja kocham jego. _

_ Jestem zdziwiony. Nigdy nie sądziłem, że to wypłynie i to z twoich ust. Muskasz delikatnie moje wargi, a moje serce wybucha od nadmiaru wrażeń. _

 

Gówno prawda! Alkohol otumania moje zmysły, a ja nie czuję nic. Mój wzrok przesuwa się po pokoju, aż natrafiam na twoje zdjęcie leżące w rogu. Już stąd widać twoje zielone oczy, które uwielbiam. Podchodzę bliżej, lekko chwiejąc się na nogach. Podnoszę fotografię i przyglądam się jej. Coś w tym zdjęciu przyciąga mnie. Może to ta tajemniczość, która od niego bije, albo to po prostu ty. Bo ty jesteś idealny, czyż nie Haroldzie. Rozkoszuje się widokiem, gdy fotografia uderza o ścianę. Ramka roztrzaskuje się w drobny mak, a spomiędzy moich ust wydobywa się cichy chichot. Podnoszę prawie pustą flaszkę do ust i dziwię się, że jest jej tak mało. Świat zaczyna powoli wirować, niczym karuzela.

Opadam na łóżko i już z niego nie wstaje. Poduszka zrobiła się zbyt wygodna, by ją opuszczać. Wtulam się w nią, szukając schronienia. Ciszę przerywa trzask drzwi, co wywołuje mój gromki śmiech. Dlaczego mnie to nie dziwi? Wolisz uciekać od problemów, niż je rozwiązywać.

Odpływam powoli w kierunku krainy Morfeusza, w której wszystko wydaje się prostsze.

Rano budzą mnie promienie porannego słońca. Krzywie się nieznacznie, marszcząc nos. Nie mam kaca, co jest jedną z lepszych rewelacji tego poranka. Podrywam się z łóżka, bo wiem, że już nie zasnę. Czuje się bezpieczniej, wiedząc, że nie ma cię w domu i wrócisz dopiero za kilka dobrych godzin.

Poranny prysznic zawsze dobrze na mnie wpływa i tym razem jest tak samo. Wychodzę uśmiechnięty, przebierając się w domowe ciuchy, rozkoszując się pierwszym od wielu tygodni wolnym dniem.

W kuchni robię sobie herbatę i wędruje z nią do salonu, stwierdzając, że jest trochę za wcześnie na śniadanie. Już mam włączyć telewizor, gdy mój wzrok przykuwa pianino stojące w kącie pokoju. Podchodzę bliżej, spoglądając niepewnie na zakurzony instrument. Podnoszę klapę i przejeżdżam palcami po zakurzonych klawiszach, wydobywając przypadkowe dźwięki. To zachęca mnie dostatecznie, żebym usiadł na krześle i spojrzał czule na instrument. Tęsknię za graniem, a ta tęsknota jest porównywalna do tęsknoty za tobą.

Moje palce sprawnie poruszają się po klawiszach wygrywając melodię bliską mojemu sercu - piosenkę, która napisałem jakiś czas temu. Nawet nie dostrzegam momentu, kiedy łzy spływają w dół mojej twarzy, zabierając pole widzenie. Wkładam w to całe swoje serce, pragnąc w końcu wyrzucić z siebie negatywne emocje.

\- _Nie daj mi odejść, bo jestem zmęczony samotnym spaniem_ \- kończę.

Zanoszę się cichym szlochem, chowając twarz w dłoniach. Moim ciałem wstrząsa potężny spazm.

Twoje ciepłe ręce, owijają się wokół mojego ciała. Przyciągasz mnie do siebie, szepcząc uspokajające słówka.

\- Dawno nie grałeś - szepczesz, głaszcząc mnie po włosach.

\- J…Ja…Ja… - Szlocham, układając głowę w zagłębieniu twojej szyi, chwytając się kurczowo twojej koszuli.

\- Dlaczego mi nie powiedziałeś? - Pytasz łagodnie, ale w twoim głosie słychać nutkę pretensji.

\- Sta…Starałem s…się, aaale cie…ciebie n-nigdy nie było - biorę głęboki oddech.

\- Przepraszam Lou - mówisz w końcu, a w twoim głosie słychać szczerość. Całujesz mnie we wrażliwe miejsce za uchem, a ja mimowolnie chichoczę. - Przepraszam, że się oddaliłem, że dałem ci zapomnieć jak bardzo cię kocham.

\- N..nie.

\- Nie było mnie przy tobie, kiedy tego potrzebowałeś, bo kumple i imprezy były ważniejsze niż ty. Myślę, że się w tym wszystkim pogubiłem - mówisz, a twój głos drga niebezpiecznie. - Nie dam ci odejść Lou, nigdy.

\- A co, jeśli nie da się tego odbudować? Jestem zmęczony ratowaniem nas Hazz.

\- Wszystko się da, musisz mi tylko zaufać - szepczesz, patrząc mi głęboko w oczy i całujesz moje usta, tym samym przypieczętowując obietnicę.


End file.
